


Praise

by darling_pet



Series: EoWells' Good/Bad Girl Series [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Begging, Blow Jobs, Blushing, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dominance, EoWells is a Human Vibrator, Established Relationship, F/M, Filthy, Kissing, One Shot, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Reader-Insert, Relationship(s), Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Stripping, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-06 16:01:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14060454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_pet/pseuds/darling_pet
Summary: Your bad little habit gets you into some “trouble” with Harrison.





	Praise

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This story could be like "Good Girl"'s younger and more promiscuous sibling. Both share a couple similarities and themes. Also thinking they could be set in the same 'verse in my mind.
> 
> This came from a tumblr request :)

You're happily curled up, relaxing in the open living room with some tea and a thrilling book. The perfect evening... except you thought wrong - Harrison arrives home in a _whoosh_ , looking especially rugged from a hard day at work.

 _Now_ it’s the perfect evening.

Your mind turns off (or on, more like) when you see him running his hand through his hair and you’re finding it impossible not to stare. He’s going on about all that when down today to you, only you aren’t paying the slightest bit of attention. You don’t catch a single word he says because your eyes are too busy raking over his body. Ultimately, it’s your naturally bad habit, your lip biting that gives you away.

"Don't bite that lip," Harrison says, snapping you out of your daze. Blinking frantically, you meet his deadly blue eyes.

"Hmm?"

He’s quickly in front of you, taking the book from your hand and tossing it to the other side of the couch.

“Don’t bite. That _fucking_. Lip.”

You know how much this innocent little action of yours drives Harrison crazy (in the best way possible). And he knows you like it when he gets like this. Commanding and dominant. It makes your heart race. When you look into his eyes, they remind you of a blue sky after a hurricane but with a flicker of red lightning.

You know all too well what he’s capable of and you could go for a little of that tonight.

So guess what you intentionally do, yet again, while batting your lashes at him?

Ohoho, Harrison raises an eyebrow at your action and smirks deviously down at you. Next thing you know, you've been whisked away to the bedroom and needing very much to catch your breath. He removes his glasses, tossing them to the bedside table without a care as you watch him from the bed.

“For an innocent little lady, you sure don’t do as you’re told...”

This time you legitimately couldn't help but bite down on your lower lip in sheer anticipation. Meanwhile, Harrison's eyes never leave you as he watches to see what you'll do or say next. You gather up all courage in you to say quietly, "...Maybe I'm not as innocent as I seem."

Oh, his evil sounding laughter when you proposed that notion! The laugh instantly makes you ache between your legs.

“I think you may be right,” Harrison says, shucking off his suit jacket and unbuttoning his pure white shirt, all the while walking closer to you.

Almost stalking you.

“In fact, I think you might secretly be a very. Dirty. Girl.”

This suspicion, though correct, makes you blush profusely and probably confirms it right here and now to him. Then, to make your arousal even worse, he slowly crawls over to you like some sort of beast, where you rest propped up against the plush, cushiony pillows.

That's a sight you'll keep with you for a long time...

Harrison's shirt may be off at this point, but the pants from his suit are unfortunately still on. _A shame..._ Taking up position between your legs, his hands roam up them in a teasingly slow manner. He brings his face to such a close proximity to yours that you can feel his hot breath ghost your lips. He glances down at them, then up to your fluttering eyes.

"So... what shall I do to you?" your Speedster boyfriend asks you. Your breathing is wretchedly unsteady. There’s no way you can keep your composure with him like this. With him making you sweat. “Tick tock...” He says this as if he can't wait here all day (even though you know he would). An honest to God instinct, you bite your lip again. It really is a terrible habit, but it truly was innocent this time. You have to avert your eyes from his own heart-piercing blues. Harrison chuckles sinisterly at you before moving up a bit and leaning down to softly kiss your bitten lips. He presses his firm body up against yours, feeling his toned chest in all its glory... and unmistakably feeling his erection poking your covered centre through the fabric of both your clothes.

Harrison's next question sets the tone for the night, when he asks, “Tell me, are you my good girl or my bad girl, tonight?”

You don't find your words automatically. It actually feels impossible to get them out. It has to take him rutting his clothed hard-on up against you for the words to finally tumble out...

" _Ah_!... I-I'm your good girl," you stutter out, needing to close your eyes for a moment to try and contain yourself. As your hands find his well-defined biceps, Harrison eyes you up yet again like you're his for the taking.

And you are.

“Then my good little girl is going to _everything_ I tell her, yes?”

You nod your head, but that wasn’t enough for him.

“ _Yes_?!”

“Yes!” you squeak, heart racing a million miles a minute at his tone.

“Now... be good and undress for me.” You blink a few times at him, trying to comprehend what just came out of his gorgeous mouth, which he wets with his tongue. He lets you out from under him, giving you some room to undress. Shakily, you strip down to nothing, his animal-like observation staying on you, waiting to attack. Of course, when you resume your previous position under him, his gaze is no less haunting despite his praises.

You’re already trembling with excitement when Harrison runs a long finger down your curves. He’s got you wrapped around his little finger and there’s no place you’d rather be. His slender finger runs circles around your need, though never actually touching you _there_. You whine your frustration to him.

“If my good little girl wants something, she need only speak up.”

"H-Harrison," you sigh in desperation, feeling impatient with his horribly light touches.

" _Daddy_ ," he reminds you firmly of the little game he likes so much, with a heart-stopping wink. His thumb now barely grazing over your sensitive nub. You let out another sigh, closing your eyes and hearing his deep chuckle. He knows you'll give in and speak your dirty wants and needs in the end. You open them up again, your chest heaving.

"Daddy, I..."

"What does my baby want?"

“I want your f-fingers...”

Harrison chuckles to himself.

“Then you shall receive them,” he says, showing you their vibrational abilities before pressing them against you, though not entering you yet. Another squeak leaves you. It feels so good, but it's not nearly enough.

"Daddy, please," you whisper. His lips are close. Close enough to kiss you, but far away enough to taunt you.

"What's wrong, sweet girl?"

"I-I... I want them- your fingers... inside me," you say a bit breathlessly.

“Mmm, well why didn’t you say so?” he teases. The moment Harrison plants a searing kiss to you, he also delves his vibrating fingers inside you at long last.

And it's marvellous.

You make a high pitched noise into his mouth and he swallows it greedily as if he lives off it. His digits explore every inch of you, then fixate themselves on swirling around your little bundle of nerves. His length tightens in his confining black suit pants at your happy mewls and you notice it almost immediately. Your tongue darts out and you let your hand touch him there. This simple, yet significant act gets Harrison's attention.

“That’s only for bad girls,” he says. “And I thought you were good? What a shame...” He sees your mouth agape, hazy eyes, and practically shaking body from his fingers. He takes them out from you and brushes them over your swollen lips. You lick them, tasting yourself on them. "I'm only teasing you," the bastard admits. Harrison zips speedily out of his pants and boxers until he’s just as exposed as you are. He wiggles a finger at you to come closer. You do as you’re told.

He brushes strands of hair from your face, tucking them behind your ear before caressing your cheek. Even still, you flush at how he looks at you. So authoritative, yet so loving.

"Would you like to help Daddy with his problem?" he whispers, eyes flicking to your mouth before glancing down at his 'problem.' Your eyes follow his in every movement, licking your lips at his erection. Oh, the thought alone... God, the things this man does to you. Your centre throbs, feeling like it's on fire. You need him to put it out. And soon.

But first-

"M-may I...?"

"Go ahead, darling."

You duck down to softly kiss the tip of his length, pre-come glistening at the head even in the dim light of the room. You give it a small lick before looking up at him for approval.

“Yes, you're being such a good girl. Keep going, baby.”

So you grip him at the base and let your lips glide down over him. Bit by bit, he stretches your mouth. There’s so much of him to take. _Oh my_ _G_ _od_. You look up at Harrison's deadly turned-on expression at seeing you like this - innocent little ol' you sucking his cock like a dirty little girl.

"Oh yeah..." he sighs. You love getting him to make these sounds. His affirmations. It makes you feel in control. "Mmm..." Whether Harrison means to or not, his hips rock forward and back, pushing his dick further into your mouth until it keeps hitting the back of your throat.

"You like that, baby?" He knows you do. "You want me to come in your mouth? Huh? Or in your tight little pussy? Tell daddy."

You remove your mouth from him and plead for the latter. Harrison lowers you down and hovers over top of you, angling his own desire for you just before your entrance.

"Now, I want you to be a good girl for me and don't make a peep. Understand?"

"Yes, sir," you say in a tiny voice. When he pushes into you, your mouth makes a wide "O" but no sound emits. Jesus, he's so big and he feels so good, giving you more of that delicious burn. Then he strikes your core like a match-

A long and unbridled moan bubbles up and escapes you before you can catch it as he hits you right _there_. Harrison pulls out quickly and you gasp at the sudden loss of heated friction. _No!_

"Now, what did I say about not making any noise?" He teases, swiping his slick cock up and down your opening, causing you to quiver. Then he slaps it against you over and over and over.

_Oh Jesus Ch-_

You whine again at the contact but instantly regret it. You press your lips together tightly, knowing your mistake. Harrison tsks at you.

"You want to show me how good you are?"

You nod incessantly. _Anything_.

"Then beg for it," he demands of you and your voice shakes when you do.

"P-please Daddy, I need you. I'm good, I'm your good girl and I need you inside me, please."

He swipes at your slit again, the infamous smirk ever-growing. "You want me to fuck you, baby?"

"Yes, yes, _please_."

Another swipe. "Please, _what_?"

"Please f-fuck me!" you stammer louder. No sooner than that, Harrison claims your tight walls again with no time wasted. You cry out. Each time he buries himself so far deep into you, you almost think it's too much to take, his movements especially fast.

"I-I'm going to-"

"Don't you dare come," he orders in a low growl. "Don't you dare come, baby. Not yet. You come when I tell you."

It takes everything and more to hang on. You don't think you can do it. A high whine comes out in attempt to delay your fast approaching orgasm.

"Don't do it, baby," Harrison warns again through gritted teeth, "Don't fucking do it." You're biting your lip so hard you think it's starting to bleed. Christ, you feel like you're going to shatter. His ragged voice grunts out, "Now _beg_."

"Please Daddy, I need to come,” you plead. “Make me come, ohmygodletmecome _please_!"

Harrison thrusts harder a few times more, then finally sees fit to release you.

"Ahh- okay. Now. Come for Daddy like a good girl."

You let go, crying out his name to the ceiling, contracting around him as he keeps up his rhythm until he reaches his own demise inside you.

"Yes, yes, fuck yes, perfect girl... so beautiful. So good..."

You aren't sure whether you're seeing the stars behind your eyes or out through the room's skylight on this black night. Harrison pulls out from you and it sounds like you've been trying to catch a Speedster by the way you're panting right now. Your hand finds your forehead to wipe the bit of sweat away. Your man wraps his arms around your middle and pulls you to him, your back to his stomach. He kisses your shoulder. Then your cheek.

"You're wonderful, you know that?" his voice is soft, a stark difference from this whole evening. This makes you smile.

"I love you," you sigh, "Harr-" You stop and decide to use his real name to show how much you really mean this.

"Eobard."

He freezes behind you. Hearing this name is not a regular occurrence in his usual day-to-day, so hearing it from the woman he loves sends his heart soaring. The Speedster kisses the back of your head and replies, "And you're my world."

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Maybe this could be like a series! EoWells' Good and Bad Girls... Many fantastic lines in this were straight from the wonderful Tumblr user @letyourimaginationrun, so thanks, partner!


End file.
